


VII

by Penelope_Foucault



Series: История познания Тима Дрейка от пальцев к целому, рассказанная урывками и полуправдами [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все иллюстрации авторства <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/profile">timmy_failure</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	VII

**Author's Note:**

> Все иллюстрации авторства [timmy_failure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/profile).

Всё началось с приглашения.

Коннер нечасто помогал своему отцу в работе, предпочитая не лезть под руку лишний раз, но всегда участвовал в его благотворительных концертах. Кон был тем, кто объезжал талантливейших музыкантов, живущих в Вене, и раздавал им конверты из плотной бумаги «под золото». Внутри лежал картонный прямоугольник цвета яичной скорлупы с тёмными вензелями текста.  
Кларк Кент отправлял своего сына на встречу с теми, кого приглашал поучаствовать в благотворительном концерте классической музыки.

Когда Коннер привёз Тиму приглашение исполнить квинтет для фортепиано со струнным квартетом Белы Бартока, Тим занимался. На нём была застиранная худи, джинсы с дырками на коленках и перчатки без пальцев, будто у него всё время мёрзли руки. Он говорил по немецки очень тихо и с заметным акцентом, и Кон быстро перешёл на английский, рассказывая, как скоро они хотели бы услышать его ответ, каким будет формат выступления и какие-то другие формальности. Тим слушал его очень внимательно, глядя прямо в глаза и изредка кивая, а потом улыбнулся и кивнул:  
— Думаю, вы можете передать, что я согласен, — он нервно почесал висок, и Кон вдруг вздрогнул, глядя на это движение.  
Попрощаться со странным маленьким американцем оказалось сложнее, чем Коннер думал. Ещё сложнее было уехать.  
И только потом, когда мотоцикл сорвался с места, а ветер начал бить в лицо, Кон вдруг поймал себя на том, что его щёки горят, будто ему не двадцать один год, а всего двенадцать.

Это было началом.  
Не то, чтобы потом стало сильно проще.

Второй раз Коннер увидел Тима, когда он приехал на первую репетицию. Ему предстояло сыграться с будущим струнным квинтетом, и Тим оказался достаточно дотошен, чтобы настоять на проведении ежедневных долгих репетиций минимум за месяц до концерта.  
Кенты предоставили им зал для репетиций. Коннер отвечал за ключи от дверей, поэтому присутствовал там постоянно.  
Благодаря стараниям Кларка, Коннер хорошо разбирался в музыке — в том числе и классической. Такое случается, когда с пелёнок посещаешь конверваторию, оперные театры и другие места, в которых твой отец «машет палочкой», воссоздавая истинно волшебный мир музыки.  
Так что когда Тим сел на скамейку у рояля, закатал манжеты наглаженной рубашки и размял пальцы, Кон предполагал, что у пианиста возникнут проблемы. Пьесы для фортепиано Бартока заслуженно считались одними из самых сложных, и порой он не давался даже опытным пианистам.  
Тогда Кон не мог знать, что Рас аль Гул использовал именно Бартока, чтобы доказать Тиму его способность преуспеть в музыке. Именно эти пьесы они штудировали так старательно, пока Тим не научился играть их вслепую.  
Когда Тим начал играть, Коннер замер, прикрыв рот рукой от удивления. Маленький пианист был быстрым и ловким, и играл так, будто рояль перед ним был частью его. Струнный квартет подхватил его мелодию, подстраиваясь, но Кон их будто не слышал, замкнувшись на чёрно-белых клавишах, на тонких бледных руках, на том, как они двигались. Когда Тим перестал играть и встал со своего места, подойдя к струнным, чтобы обсудить с ними, как лучше сыгрываться, Коннер с трудом заставил себя отвести от него взгляд.  
Вечером он предложил Тиму подвести его до дома, а потом долго гонял по ночному городу, пытаясь привести голову в порядок.

* * *

Тим тогда чувствовал себя школьницей. Пока он жил в Америке и старательно зазубривал пьесы и этюды, щёлкая их будто семечки, он совсем забыл о такой важной вещи, как отношения. Переломным моментом стало появление в его жизни Раса, поставившего вопрос ребром. Тиму было запрещено заниматься музыкой дома и сидеть дома по воскресеньям. Рас аль Гул был поражён тем, каким тихим, дёрганным и одиноким был его ученик, и настаивал на изменениях. Он заставлял Тима играть в переходах, чтобы он мог перестал бояться людей. Общаться с незнакомцами. Посещать мероприятия, которые посещают все его сверстники. Рас был его первым психоаналитиком, няней и другом — он первый увидел в нём что-то, кроме забитого ребёнка.  
Но в Вене Раса не было. Хотя Тим не был уверен, что может задать старику-учителю вопрос «почему у меня ноги становятся ватными, когда в комнату входит сынок Кента» и не сгореть от стыда.

У Коннера была своя группа. По выходным они давали концерты в мелких клубах Вены, и Тим в какой-то момент поймал себя на том, что периодически с удовольствием ходит на них. Кон обычно подвозил его после этого до дома, смущённо замечая, что не сильно доверяет ночному общественному транспорту. Тим не знал, можно ли считать такое проявление заботы выражением симпатии, но в какой-то момент решил рискнуть.  
Он слез с мотоцикла, нервно прикусил щёку и тихо спросил:  
— Может… кофе? — уголки его губ вздрогнули, и он улыбнулся. Коннер склонил голову набок, сощурившись. Чёлка упала ему на глаза, и он поднял руку, чтобы откинуть её назад.  
— Кофе. Неплохая идея, — он улыбнулся, заглушил мотор и слез с мотоцикла. — Надеюсь, ты умеешь его готовить.  
Они поднялись и выпили кофе, но разговор не клеился, а тишина давила на плечи. Тим нервно жевал щёку, не зная, делать ли первый шаг, и в какой-то момент спросил, не хочет ли Коннер, чтобы он ему сыграл.  
— Мои соседки работают по ночам. Никто не будет стучать в стену.  
— А в пол? — Коннер крутился на своём стуле, глядя, как Тим садится перед синтезатором и разминает пальцы.  
— Там квартира пустая, — Тим немного подумал и начал играть «Лунную сонату», почему-то не придумав ничего лучше. Правда, он не продвинулся дальше первых пяти тактов, потому что Коннер прервал его, положив руку ему на плечо и развернув на стуле. Тим удивлённо моргнул, прежде чем Коннер наклонился к нему и приподнял его, приобняв за талию.  
Их первый поцелуй немного горчил, потому что горчил выпитый кофе. Он звучал как неровные тихие аккорды, потому что Тим, прежде чем обнять Коннера за шею, опёрся о клавиатуру, зажав несколько клавиш сразу. И он был неловким, потому что они оба боялись, что им просто показалось, что можно сделать шаг вперёд.  
Но он был. И это было неплохим началом.

Тим понял, что не просто влюблён, а действительно любит Коннера, только когда тот исчез. Он должен был приехать к нему после репетиции, но так и не переступил порог квартиры. Тим оборвал телефон Кэсси, Цисси и Барту, прежде чем убедился, что они правда не знают, куда он делся. Связался с Кларком и узнал, что домой Кон тоже так и не вернулся.  
За ту ночь Тим представил себе мир без Коннера, и этот мир оказался ужасным. Он был серым и пустым, и его, пожалуй, не смогла бы спасти даже музыка. Он был… одиноким. Просто потому что в нему не существовало Коннера Кента.  
Это так испугало, что он не мог уснуть всю ночь, ворочаясь в кровати и путаясь в одеяле. Мир без Коннера, мир, в котором Коннер сбежал от него, мир, в котором Коннеру он был не нужен был невыносим.  
Утром ему позвонил Кларк.  
— Он у отца. У другого отца. В Лондоне, — сообщил ему старший Кент. — У Лекса день рождения и идиотские методы общения с сыном. Кон позвонит тебе, как только сможет.  
Коннер позвонил только через неделю, когда ему всё же удалось вырваться из поместья второго отца и вернуться обратно в Вену. Он позвонил Тиму по дороге из аэропорта, назначив встречу у статуи Евгения Савойского, оседлавшего вставшего на дыбы коня, прямо напротив замка Хофбург.  
Тим пришёл туда слишком рано, всё ещё не до конца поверив, что Коннер правда вернулся. Он был разбит ожиданием звонка и почти поверил, что его чувство не взаимно.  
— Чего такой серьёзный, кто-то умер? — Коннер оказался у него за спиной. Ему редко удавалось передвигаться бесшумно, но в этот раз, похоже, Тим был так увлечён переживаниями, что не услышал ни скрипа кожаной куртки, ни позвякивания карманной цепи. Он обернулся и замер, сосредоточенно глядя на Коннера, не до конца веря своим глазам.  
Они будто и не расставались.  
— Тим, приятель… Скажи что-нибудь? — Кон помахал рукой у него перед лицом, и это стало последней каплей.  
Тим обнял его, вцепившись с такой силой, как если бы его жизнь зависела только от Коннера, или он видел его в последний раз, или…  
— Оу, — Кон замер, и Тим, снова испугавшись, отпрянул.  
— Прости, — он нервно почесал висок. Коннер нервно сглотнул, глядя на него. — Так что это было? Куда ты исчезал?  
— Предлагаю обсудить это за чашечкой кофе, — Кон обнял его за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону Штефанплац.

Это была такая мелочь. Но она, кажется, вернула Тима в ту ночь, когда он видел мир без Коннера. А что, если Коннер не исчезнет, а просто… не будет его любить?

* * *

После того, как Коннера похитили на подходе к его собственному мотоциклу и отволокли в Лондон на день рождения отца, он возвращался с чёткой уверенностью, что не хочет больше покидать Тима на срок больший, чем пара часов.  
Но когда он вернулся, когда не ответил на столько неожиданное и бурное проявление чувств Тима, он почувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Будто за время, что его не было, что-то сломалось.  
Но что? И как это починить?  
Эта поломка была почти незаметной. Тим был таким же, как раньше, просто смотрел на него… по-другому. Будто ему было больно. Или страшно. Но только по глазам его это и было видно.  
Поцелуи с ним всё ещё горчили и звучали как несыгранная «Лунная соната», и голос его всё ещё был самым приятным, что слышал Кон в своей жизни. То, как Тим обнимал его, положив голову на плечо, когда они ехали на мотоцикле по городу, всё ещё казалось ему самым правильным, что было в его жизни. Он бы хотел так провести её остаток. Если только Тим согласится.  
— Значит, — когда Коннер собрался домой, Тим опёрся о дверной косяк плечом и уставился на собственные босые ноги. — Завтра встретимся?  
— Конечно, — Кон погладил его по щеке. — Я за тобой заеду.  
— Угу. Дай знать, когда доберёшься домой, — Тим кивнул и проводил его взглядом, пока Кон не исчез на лестнице.

Второй и первый этаж разделяло пятнадцать ступенек. Кон преодолевал их вприпрыжку меньше, чем за пол минуты. В этот раз он замер на середине лестницы, крепко задумался, вспомнив всё, что между ними было, и вдруг спросил себя: почему он так боится сказать Тиму, что не хочет уходить? Что не хочет покидать его никогда в своей жизни? Он что, боится отказа?  
Но разве объятие, подаренное Тимом — его самое яркое проявление эмоций — не стоит считать ответом на его тревоги?  
Тим сам сделал шаг ему навстречу, а он оттолкнул его.  
— Dummkopf, dummkopf! — Коннер хлопнул себя по лбу и выбежал из подъезда. Развернувшись на пятках, он уставился на окна квартиры Тима. Свет всё ещё горел. Кто знает, чем занимался его маленький пианист теперь. Может, ломал свои хрустальные замки.  
Кон потёр лицо, отчаянно желая дать самому себе по почкам, а потом подхватил с земли камушек и бросил его в окно.  
Пусть будет как в дурацком кино. Почему бы и нет.  
За окном шевельнулась занавеска и оттуда выглянул Тим. Увидев Коннера, он открыл окно и выглянул на улицу.  
— Ты хочешь выбить мне окно? — осведомился он. — Или ты забыл ключи от мотоцикла?  
— Я забыл сказать, что не хочу уходить, — Кон развёл руками. — Я так люблю тебя, что не хочу уходить. Никогда.  
Тим не отвечал какое-то время, и в темноте Коннер не мог рассмотреть, изменилось ли его выражение лица. Он покачал головой и ответил:  
— Тогда поднимайся, dummkopf, — и скрылся, закрыв за собой окно.

В тот день Коннер преодолел пятнадцать ступенек вниз медленнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Но пятнадцать ступенек вверх он никогда не миновал так быстро.  
Когда он поднялся, дверь в квартиру Тима уже была открыта. Пианист стоял в дверном проёме. Пока Коннер размышлял на лестнице, он успел снова переодеться в худи в катышках и рваные джинсы, и от этого казался ещё важнее. Он будто светился. Мир замкнулся на нём.  
Кон сгрёб его в объятия, обнимая так крепко, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, или он видит Тима в последний раз, или…  
— Нужно было сделать это ещё там, у памятника, — выдохнул он. — Прости.  
— Да ладно, — Тим выпутался из его объятий, схватил за куртку и втянул в квартиру. — Добро пожаловать домой, — дверь за ними захлопнулась и Тим принялся стягивать с него куртку. — Я тебя тоже люблю.

С каждым годом эти воспоминания казались всё ярче, и в то же время всё старше. Будто это было целую вечность назад.  
После этого признания они прожили вместе полтора года, прежде чем всё изменилось. Стекло, которое подсыпали Тиму в карманы, связало их ещё крепче. Три года борьбы плечом к плечу сделали их любовь лишь сильнее.

* * *

Когда их первому поцелую исполнилось пять лет, Кэсси разрешила использовать их репетиционную студию для небольшой вечеринки для друзей. Зал почти не украшали — там всё ещё висели ёлочные гирлянды, а вместо стульев лежали кресла-подушки. Стряпнёй занялись Коннер Стефани и Цисси, Барт принёс стопки настольных игр и несколько пакетов еды из фастфуда, Кассандра собрала сборник музыки, а Джейсон с Кори и Роем — несколько бутылок вина. Гостей было не очень много, и когда всё было готово, Тим погасил свет. Кассандра зажгла свечи и ёлочные гирлянды, висевшие здесь всё те годы, что группа «Просто мы» репетировала в этом зале.  
Тим устроился у Кона под рукой, подтянув ноги, и смотрел, как уютно устраивались остальные. Он на минуту потерялся в этом моменте. Было слишком хорошо.  
Кон обнимал его, дыша ему в шею. Цисси — басистска группы Коннера, и Барт — их же барабанщик, препирались из-за вредной еды. Кэсси рассказывала Стефани, что «эти двое» были её любимым ромкомом несколько лет подряд, а потом вдруг превратились в драму, и ей стало стыдно за собственную несерьёзность. Кассандра слушала рассказы Джейсона и ребят из мастерской о карбюраторах и двигателях.  
А Тим…  
Тим, сжимая в руках пластиковый стаканчик с вином, чувствовал, как холодит кончики пальцев. Чувствовал ребристую поверхность. И чувствовал, как Кон целует костяшки его пальцев.  
Всё было почти как раньше. После того, как Коннер остался у него и больше не уезжал. Будто не прошло четырёх с половиной лет, три из которых были адом на земле.  
— Эй, — Кон потёрся носом о его висок. — Угадай, кого я люблю?  
— Шпинатовый суп и свою гитару, — Тим вскинул голову, глядя на него.  
— Нет, dummkopf. Тебя, — Коннер поцеловал его и улыбнулся.  
— И я тебя люблю, — Тим вздохнул, отложил стаканчик в сторону и встал. — Дай-ка я кое-что попробую…  
Он взял с пола свечу и прошёл в дальний угол. Там стоял синтезатор, на котором Кэсси иногда сочиняла новые мелодии, которые хотела приправить фортепианными аккордами.  
С каждым его шагом в студии становилось всё тише, и когда он остановился и сел на треногую табуретку перед синтезатором, поставив на инструмент свечу, их друзья, кажется, перестали дышать. Тим обернулся, глядя на них, и размял руки, улыбнувшись так же, как раньше. Будто не было трёх лет мучений.  
Он собирался сыграть партию фортепиано из квинтета Белы Бартока. Того, что познакомил их с Коном. Он помнил каждую ноту наизусть, и партитуры были ему не нужны.  
Тишина оглушала. Её нужно было разбавить. Разбить. Уничтожить.  
Он должен был начать играть.

Тим занёс руки над клавиатурой.


End file.
